<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sent From Heaven by rxebne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344858">Sent From Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxebne/pseuds/rxebne'>rxebne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, F/M, Fluff, Guardian Angels, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxebne/pseuds/rxebne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He seems to be everywhere you go. You’ve never seen him or talked to him before. He isn't what he seems to be. He is a spirit, he had been in a terrible accident. He completely changes your life for the better. Then, you realize something extraordinary. Something that might unveil the truth about both of you. Will you eventually find out the truth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jooheon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sent From Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sure Eva, I’ll be sure to check the papers,” you told your friend.</p><p>For history class, the professor had paired up the class for a project involving ancient Egypt. They needed to write about the culture and how it is similar to today’s world. Pairs then need to make a presentation about Egyptian culture. You felt lucky to be paired up with your close friend.</p><p>“Okay then, see you later!” she called out, walking away from you.</p><p>You smiled as you looked down to sort the papers. Right when you were starting to stroll down the hall, you notice a tall man walking past you. He had a defined looking face and very milky skin. It didn’t take too long for you to be so distracted, that you had accidentally lost grip of the papers and they were flying off.</p><p>“Shit,” you muttered to yourself as you kneeled down to pick them up, feeling embarrassed. You hated being clumsy sometimes.</p><p>You swore that while picking up the papers, you saw somebody helping you in your peripheral vision. Daring to look up, you saw that it was the man who had just walked past you.</p><p>You grin because of his kindness, “Thank you. I’m sorry, I’m not usually like this at all.”</p><p>He smiles warmly, his dimples appearing on his cheeks. “No, you’re fine. Where are you heading off to anyway?”</p><p>You look at him with skepticism, it was a bit strange that he suddenly is asking about your plans. “Just, going to the library to study for my chemistry class. I’m struggling a bit with the assignments.”</p><p>He gave a look as if a lightbulb went off in his head, “Maybe I can help. I’m-I’m majoring in Chemistry actually.”</p><p>You heard his hesitation when he spoke up quickly. It was endearing, “Sure, why not. But just don’t distract me or anything,” you said almost playfully.</p><p>He only shrugged and gave you a flirty smile, “Well, I can’t promise anything.”</p><p>You blushed immediately after, he was very cute and you couldn’t hide that in front of him. Before the tension could grow thicker, you start walking down the hall to go to the library. It was very quiet, as usual. There were only a few other students in the wide open space.</p><p>The bookshelves were a mahogany color decorated with books that were most likely decades old. You walked fairly slowly to the table so your bag wouldn’t bounce around as you kept walking. The handsome man took the seat next to you and set up his own things.</p><p>You took out your binder for your class and rifled through the pages to find the assignment you had to work on for this week. You didn’t notice that he stole a glance towards you. However, you managed to catch him smiling.</p><p>“What?” you ask him carefully.</p><p>“Nothing,” he said innocently, “just waiting to teach you about the wonders of molecular bonding.”</p><p>In that moment, you were glad that you were able to hold in the noise you would be making by laughing so hard. “Okay, are you trying to be funny with me now, sir?”</p><p>“Only if it means seeing you smile of course,” he says matter-of-factly.</p><p>Before you could hear any more of his cheesy pick up lines, you take out your homework. On the paper, the periodic table is drawn out in your handwriting.</p><p>“Alright, so I need to really learn about covalent bonding and which elements are examples of that.”</p><p>He looked over at the notes, “Well, that’s pretty easy to understand. Atoms usually share electrons. Things like water and diamonds are results of covalent bonding.”</p><p>He leaned in next to you, he felt really warm and in a way, very comforting. You could feel the soft fabric of his sweater and you had hoped you sighed rather quietly. It felt like a fragile dream and you enjoyed the moment. In a few seconds, you made the bold option of looking at him.</p><p>You swore he felt something, you weren’t sure what exactly but he had emotion in his eyes. You smiled genuinely at him. He unexpectedly chuckled as he smiled back at you.</p><p>He turned his face away from you, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Why?” you ask him still smiling, trying to tell him it’s alright.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to do that,” he said sighing, tapping his hands on the table.</p><p>“Why? What did you do?” you asked innocently, wondering why he sounded peccant.</p><p>He dared to lift his head up in your direction, “No, no. I can’t say it. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>You then looked down to see that your cleavage was showing a bit. You felt a rush go to your cheeks and pulled your cardigan over your shirt to cover it. “I’m really sorry,” you immediately apologized.</p><p>He shook his head, “No! It wasn’t that. You don’t need to do that. I mean, they’re really nice.”</p><p>You laughed as he stumbled on his words and he looked like he regretted saying the last sentence. “Hey, you’re okay,” you assure him, patting his back.</p><p>He lifted his eyebrow towards you, “So it was fine for me to suddenly confess to you that you have nice breasts?”</p><p>This made you blush harder, “Shut up!”</p><p>He laughed as he dodged your arm when you hit him. You two were worried if you were making too much noise in the library. “You know, I never got your name.”</p><p>You smiled once again, “It’s Y/N.”</p><p>“You have a beautiful name,” he said firmly.</p><p>“Thank you,” you said shyly. You were surprised you were able to hold your gaze in his eyes. He was bold, you'll admit. But it was sort of endearing in a way.</p><p>“I’m Jooheon. I’m studying Chemistry to be a forensic scientist,” he said enthusiastically.</p><p>You felt the surge of excitement he seemed to have for what he loved. “Wow! So you want to go on crime scenes and all of that?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yup. I just find it interesting how evidence can really say a lot about what transpired and how it went down.”</p><p>You almost jumped when your phone rung and quickly answered as you did not want it to keep ringing. “Hello?” you said quickly.</p><p>“Y/N! I just wanted to ask when we can work on our project together!” Eva asked you excitedly.</p><p>“Oh,” you looked over to Jooheon, “Eva, can I just message you? I’m in the library.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I can just call back later!” Eva told you before hanging up.</p><p>You rolled your eyes playfully and ended the call as well, looking up at Jooheon apologetically. “I’m sorry, I wanted to keep listening to you.”</p><p>“No it’s fine,” he said smiling. His smile was very welcoming. He had dimples on his face which added more to his friendly demeanor. It was blatant how handsome he was, and you started to wonder if maybe you shouldn’t be thinking about him in this way.</p><p>You pushed some hair behind your ear, “Um, I think I need to go.”</p><p>He looked a bit disappointed when you told him. You continued, “I just have some things to do and I need to rest as well.”</p><p>“Hey did you want me to give you my number?” he asked suddenly.</p><p>You smiled up at him, “Yeah, I’d love to talk more with you.”</p><p>You had suspicions since of course, you had just met him. You had hoped that his kindness was genuine and the fact that you thought he was attractive helped as well. He seemed friendly enough that he felt familiar. It was indescribable and very perplexing.</p><p>He had punched in his number after you kindly gave him your phone, you trusted he wouldn’t pull anything. With another smile, he departed, “I guess I’ll talk to you soon?”</p><p>Your eyes brightened as you smiled simultaneously. It was no question you made a new friend. “Yes, you will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had gotten the idea of the story and wrote it since March and liked the idea. I feel like continuing it if I can, since it's only a one-shot, but I have a whole story in my mind. Let me know what you guys think! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>